Look at Me Please !
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Aku memang orang yang paling bodoh aku tau dia tidak mencintaiku tapi kenapa aku masih bertahan? Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin VMin with uke/bottom Jimin


Cast : Maknae Line (VminKook)

Genre : Hurt/comfort and Friendship

Rated : T+

Ost : Hyoryn – Driving Me Crazy (Master of the Sun)

Warn : VMIN HERE ! gw nistain emphi di sini gw juga dapet dari beberapa moment mereka tapi sayangnya gw nggak tau itu dimana dan kapan jadi gw ngarang sesuka hati #bow dan ini song-fict ke dua gw (apaan coba) kenapa selalu pakai lagu sistar thats simple soalnya lagu girlband gw isinya Cuma sistar dan kenapa tiap gw buat vmin mereka sedih mulu ceritanya? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang abaikan.

 **Happy Reading**

 **Etsuko Ai**

 _ **Are you listening to my heart?**_

 _ **Are you looking at my tears?**_

 _ **Only one in the world, just one**_

 _ **I need it to be you**_

 **#ALWAYS V POV**

Sekali lagi ah tidak berulang kali aku melihat mereka. Aku hanya diam lagipula apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Siapa aku?. Kalian tau aku terlalu sering memendam rasa sakit ini sendirian. Meskipun aku menangis ku rasa dia tidak akan pernah tau alasanku melakukannya. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semua ini. Yap, dia namja terbodoh yang pernah ku temui. Dan aku juga namja terbodoh yang hanya bisa diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kadang aku sempat ingin berteriak di hadapannya aku menangis aku tersenyum dan saat aku tertawa tidakkah dia sadar itu kulakukan hanya untuk dirinya. Biar ku perjelas HANYA UNTUK DIRINYA.

"Kau sakit eoh?"

Tangan mungilnya memegang dahiku dan entah kenapa aku selalu merasa tersengat listrik saat bersentuhan dengannya. Jadi yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menatap wajahnya dengan memasang expresi wajah blank.

"Tidak panas" lagi-lagi dia bersuara dan aku suka itu.

"Tapi aku sakit" lirihku

"Jinjja? Apa kau pusing?" tanyanya khawatir

Aku menggenggam lembut tangannya dan menarik namja di hadapanku ke dalam pelukanku. Aku memeluknya erat aku takut kehilangan dia.

"Ani, tapi aku memang sakit" lirihku. Hatiku yang sakit dan itu semua karna namja di depanku saat ini

"Tidurlah!"

Dia balas memelukku membuatku merasa nyaman di dalam pelukannya dia mengusap sayang rambutku. Nyaman, aku memang menginginkan ini tapi bukan dengan hubungan seperti ini aku menginginkannya lebih dari apapun lebih dari siapapun.

Egois? Tentu saja aku egois bukankah jika mencintai seseorang kalian pasti memiliki rasa egois. Dan tentu saja aku memilikinya. Jutaan orang di dunia dan yang ku inginkan hanya namja yang saat ini memelukku. Aku hanya ingin dia hanya dia namja bernama Park Jimin. Dan namja itu harus bisa menjadi milik seorang Kim Taehyung.

 **Etsuko Ai**

 _ **Why do you keep running away from me?**_

 _ **Why do you keep getting far from me?**_

 _ **Stay by my side, hold my hand**_

 _ **If you love me**_

Bernyanyi dan menari dari satu panggung ke panggung yang lain dan melakukan fanservice untuk para fans kami. Aku senang melihat senyuman fans kami tapi apakah mereka tau kalau aku menangis di sini? Apa mereka merasakan rasa sakitku? Apa mereka mau memahami perasaanku?.

Aku menggenggam lengan Jin Hyung erat. Bukan, bukan karena aku melakukan fanservice aku menggenggamnya karena aku melihat dia entahlah posisi mereka terlalu berlebihan atau hanya karena aku yang belebihan.

Jimin dan Hoseok Hyung di sana Jimin terlihat malu-malu saat Hoseok Hyung mengurungnya di dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa terlihat Jimin menghindari Hoseok Hyung yang menciumi tubuhnya. Seharusnya itu aku seharusnya aku yang melakukannya. Dan seharusnya hanya KIM TAEHYUNG yang boleh melakukannya.

Aku mendekati mereka aku menarik tangan Jimin dan memeluknya erat saat Hoseok Hyung sudah pergi.

"Tae, waeyo?" tanyanya pelan

"Biarkan seperti ini Hyung. Aku ingin memelukmu"

Aku bisa melihat senyuman tipis di bibir mungilnya dan dia balas memelukku.

"Kau aneh Tae" dia terkekeh

Aku ikut tersenyum mendegar suaranya. Suaranya adalah musik terindah untukku dan aku menyukainya. Semakin ku eratkan pelukanku pada tubuh mungilnya.

Aku melihat jalanan yang mulai sepi kami baru pulang ngomong-ngomong. Ku lihat Jimin Hyung tertidur aku merasa terlalu aneh memanggilnya Hyung karena ku rasa kami seumuruan. Dia tertidur di bahuku. Lucu, aku selalu menyukai wajah damainya.

Ku lihat member lain juga mulai menyebrangi alam mimpinya perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Dia terlihat semakin cantik saat aku melihatnya dari dekat seperti ini.

Chuu...

Aku mencuri ciumannya sekilas. Aku memegang dada kiriku yang berdetak sangat cepat saat aku menciumnya. Wajahku terasa memanas sampai saat ini. Aku menyukainya ani aku mencintainya terlalu mencintainya.

Tapi aku terdiam aku sadar dia tidak pernah menatapku. Dia tidak pernah memandangku seperti seorang namja. Dia hanya melihat namja yang tertidur di belakangku padahal apa dia tidak sadar bahwa aku selalu di sampingnya menjaganya, melindunginya dan terlebih lagi aku mencintainya. Tapi dia terlalu jauh untuk ku capai dia selalu berlari menjauh dari genggamanku.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Oppa, bisa aku meminta selca kalian berdua?" tanya salah satu fans kami

"Aku dan Jimin Hyung?" tanyaku memastikan

Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk penuh harap

"Hyung, ayo selca!" ajakku pada Jimin

"Ayo"

Greep...

Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya menempelkan pipinya dengan pipiku. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati moment ini walaupun hanya beberapa detik.

Setelah itu aku harus melihatnya berfoto dengan maknae di sebelahku. Rasanya sakit? Jika kalian ingin tau rasanya akan ku jelaskan. Rasanya seperti ada yang menimpa jantungmu rasanya sakit dan sesak.

"Oppa bisa selca dengan Jungkook Oppa?"

"Mwo? Ehm nde"

Aku mencoba senatural mungkin saat memeluk Jungkook. Di saat itulah aku melihat tatapan tidak suka dari Jimin. Ya aku tau tatapan terluka itu tatapan cemburu itu bukan untukku tapi untuk namja di sebelahku.

"Kau sakit Hyung?" tanya Jungkook

"Ani, aku bak-baik saja"

Aku tersenyum lembut ke arah Jungkook dan mengacak rambutnya

"Kyaa..." itu teriakan para fangirl saat aku melakukan service dengan Jungkook dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Jimin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu terlihat sangat lucu menurutku. Rasanya aku ingin melumat bibirnya itu. Sayangnya, aku baru sadar dia tidak pernah menatapku sebagai seorang pria. Kenapa kenyataan ini selalu terlintas di pikiranku saat aku merasa bahagia bisa menatap wajahnya.

Aku memang bodoh terlalu mencintainya. Bahkan karena aku terlalu mencintainya aku bahkan sampai tidak sadar berada dimana. Kami sedang melakukan pemotretan dan aku bersama Jimin saat ini. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapanku. Tatapan terlalu berharap kalian bisa mengatakan itu. Dan dia hanya tersenyum saat aku menatapnya. Sudah ku katakan dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Atau aku yang terlalu bodoh karena terlalu berharap?

 **Etsuko Ai**

 _ **You drive me crazy**_

 _ **You make me cry**_

 _ **You're close as if I can catch you but**_

 _ **When I do,you get far away like the wind**_

 _ **Love is what I do alone**_

 _ **Love only leaves tears**_

 _ **A crappy, foolish love**_

Tingkahnya selalu membuat ku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya aku tau ini gila. Aku tau perasaan ini bahkan tidak wajar. Semua orang menganggap hubungan kami hanya sebatas sahabat apa mereka tidak bisa lebih peka sedikit kalau aku hanya akan melakukannya untuk Jimin. Aku melakukan hal gila juga untuk Jimin.

Kami sedang berada di fansign dan seperti biasa kami akan melakukan fanservice

"Ayo bermain game" ajak Hoseok Hyung

"Aku ikut! Kita akan bermain apa Hyung?" tanya Jimin lucu dan aku suka expresi wajahnya begitu

"Kita bermain tahan nafas siapa yang paling lama menahan nafas dialah pemenangnya"

Aku tidak suka game ini.

"Jimin-ah kau kelihatan kurang sehat?" tanyaku khawatir

Dia memang sedikit pendiam dari biasanya dan wajahnya yang agak pucat aku khawatir tentu saja.

"Ani gwaenchanha Tae, ayo Hyung!"

Haahhh...

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti permainan gila ini walaupun aku juga sama gilanya.

Braaakkk...

Mataku terbelalak jantungku serasa berhenti berdegup dan nafasku tercekat. Dia orang yang ku cintai jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di depan mataku.

"Jimin" lirihku

Aku mengguncang tubuhnya terus memanggil namanya berharap dia akan tersadar tapi semua sia-sia saat dia masih terus memejamkan matanya. Aku menangis memang aku menangis karnanya aku takut kehilangan dirinya.

Aku dan member lain masih menunggu izin dokter keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tapi hatiku menangis jadi aku hanya diam melihat dia bersama member lain dan aku yang tidak akan pernah bisa mencapainya. Bodoh bukan? Mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang bahkan tidak menganggapmu itu memang bodoh.

"Tae?" dia memandangku

"Nde?"

"Waeyo?" tanyanya khawatir

Aku hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya. Aku tau ini bodoh karna aku yang mencintainya sendiri. Yap cintaku memang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Menakutkan? Bukankah cinta memang selalu menakutkan selalu bodoh. Aku memang orang terbodoh di dunia ini.

 **Etsuko Ai**

 _ **Can I hug you just once?**_

 _ **Can I say my last goodbye?**_

 _ **Don't forget the loving memories, the happy memories**_

Bisakah aku selalu berdiri disampingnya menjadi orang pertama yang selalu dia jadikan tempat mencurahkan keluh kesahnya? Kenyataannya dia melakukannya hanya sekedar aku sebagai sahabat yang seumuran dengannya.

"Taehyungie ada apa?" tanyanya sedih

Aku benci melihat raut sedih di wajahnya. Dia menatapku dengan raut wajah menyedihkan dan jelas itu tertuju padaku. Apa salahku? Bahkan aku selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja Hyung"

"Ani, kau bukan Taehyung yang ku kenal"

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Jika aku bukan aku lalu aku ini siapa?

"Kau menjauhiku. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Saat di panggung aku bisa menyadari jika kau ingin fanservice dengan member lain. Tapi..." dia terdiam

Aku bisa menangkap suaranya yang tercekat ku mohon jangan menangis. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis apalagi itu karena aku.

"Kenapa kau juga menjauhiku saat kita di dorm?" dia bertanya dengan nada putus asa

Dia menangis. Untukku? Kenapa dia selalu bisa mempermainkan perasaanku aku membencinya. Aku berusaha melupakan perasaan ini tapi kenapa dia membuat ini semakin rumit?

Greebb..

Aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya menahan isakannya aku juga ingin menangis. Terserah kalian menganggapku cengeng tapi bukankah air mata namja itu lebih jujur?

"Aku menyayangimu Hyung. Ku mohon jangan menangis ini akan lebih menyakitiku"

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh"

Rindu? Boleh aku berharap sekarang?

"Aku merindukan moment yang selalu kita lakukan bersama"

Ayolah Kim Taehyung jangan terlalu berharap padanya. Dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat tidak lebih. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap.

 _ **You drive me crazy**_

 _ **You make me cry**_

 _ **You're close as if I can catch you but**_

 _ **When I do,you get far away like the wind**_

 _ **Love is what I do alone**_

 _ **Love only leaves tears**_

 _ **A crappy, foolish love**_

"Aku selalu di sampingmu Hyung. Bukankan itu yang kau inginkan bukan? Aku akan selalu disampingmu. Aku Kim Taehyung sahabatmu bukan? Kita hanya sebatas itu" bahkan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada perih yang ku ucapkan.

Aku mengelus rambut coklat terangnya dan berbalik kembali masuk ke dalam dorm aku tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi. Hatiku terlalu sakit sekarang aku memang bodoh.

"Kau bodoh Kim Taehyung"

Ne aku tau aku memang bodoh tapi tidak bisakah maknae kurang ajar itu sedikit mengerti suasana hatiku saat ini.

"Dia menyukaimu. Jimin menyukaimu emh ani dia pernah bilang dia mencintaimu. Aku tau kau juga merasakan hal yang sama" aku menatap Hyung tertua di grupku.

Apa maksudnya? Apa benar Jimin memiliki rasa yang sama padaku lalu perasannya pada Jungkook? Aku tau Jimin menyukai sosok maknae kami.

"Dia hanya menganggapku adiknya. Kejar dia aku tau kalian saling mencintai"

"Tapi..."

"Kau mau ku hajar eoh? Dia bilang dia hanya menganggapku adiknya"

Aku berbalik dan berlari ke arah tempat kami tadi. Tidak ada. Dia sudah pergi lalu aku harus mencari kemana? Berfikirlah Kim Taehyung tempat yang sering dia kunjungi. Tempat itu ya aku akan kesana. Bodoh dan memang aku bodoh.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Aku melihatnya terduduk di salah satu ayunan di taman yang sering kami kunjungi untuk bermain. Ya kami sering bermain disini kekanakan memang. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuat kami bahagia dan aku bisa sering melihatnya tersenyum.

 _ **Some day, when we meet again**_

 _ **Let's not say goodbye**_

"Hyung.." panggilku

Dia mendongak menatapku raut wajah sedih itu masih terpancar jelas di wajahnya

"Kenapa kau datang?" tanyanya lirih

Aku hanya tersenyum dan duduk di ayunan di sebelahnya sementara dia hanya menatapku bingung.

"Mianhae karna aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku memang bodoh"

"Ne, kau memang bodoh Kim Taehyung tidak perlu kau katakan"

Aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya dia memang menyebalkan tapi aku tetap mencintainya.

"Mian juga karna aku menjauhimu aku ingin melupakan semuanya"

"Jangan katakan kau akan meninggalkanku?"

 _ **Words that my heart say, I love you**_

 _ **Words that my tears say, I'm sorry**_

 _ **No matter how much I pick them up and**_

 _ **Put them in, words spill out**_

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu Jimin-ah. Saranghae. Aku bodoh baru mengatakannya karna aku takut mengatakannya"

Greebbb..

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia memelukku erat sangat erat. Aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya

"Mianhae" isaknya " Aku yang bodoh tidak menyadari perasaanku untukmu. Bahkan mungkin jika kau tidak menjauhiku aku tidak akan sadar"

"Terima kasih karena kau sadar sekarang"

"Mianhae Kim Taehyung. Saranghae"

Aku tersenyum mendengar sebuah kalimat yang selalu ingin ku dengar darinya. Dan malam ini aku bisa mendengarnya langsung dari bibirnya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya aku takut kehilangannya.

 _ **Love is what I do alone**_

 _ **Love only leaves tears**_

 _ **A crappy, foolish love**_

 **#SomeonePov**

Kini aku yang merasakan sakitnya. Mereka bahagia cinta memang tidak harus memiliki bukan? Menyedihkan jika aku hanya satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya sementara kini dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Kau melakukan hal yang luar biasa"

"Dia sudah menolakku dari awal bukan? Bahkan aku tidak pernah di anggapnya"

"Ini memang menyakitkan tapi cobalah melupakan semuanya"

"Bukankah dari awal cinta itu memang bodoh? Dan memang aku yang bodoh tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka cinta juga menakutkan"

"Haahh belajar banyak rupanya?"

Aku hanya tersenyum air mataku sudah kering hanya untuk menangis dan aku memang terlalu bodoh mencintai orang yang tidak menganggapku.

 **END**

APA INI? Gw nulis apaan coba? Yess akhirnya dapet juga nulis Vmin dan buat adegan game itu gw kagak tau yang ngajak main siapa jadi gw pake Hoseok soalnya dia yang paling gila #digamparjhope

Ini FF pembuka setelah gw mendekam di gua hangat (?) buat yang nunggu triple updatean gw , gw nggak bisa langsung sehari tiga FF jadi gw buat sehari satu ff yang belum gw lanjutin oke ?

Sengaja akhirnya gantung begitu buat seseorang itu silahkan tebak sendiri siapa? Dan dia sakit hati karena siapa V atau Jimin karena dari awal V dan Jimin punya point penting yang ngebuat sosok itu sakit hati dan point mereka sama. Tapi kalau teliti di akhir percakapan itu tertulis jelas siapa yang bikin sosok itu sakit hati. Jawaban sebenarnya hanya ada di tangan Ai dan Tuhan yang tau #apaini

Last

 _Silahkan Berimajinasi !_

 _Tentukan ending sesuai hati nurani anda !_

NB : **GW PINGIN NULIS FF VMIN BERCHAPTER ADA YANG MAU BACA?**


End file.
